


Reformation

by NyeLung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Jedi Order Fix-It, the AU where Obi-Wan ends up with a bunch of Force ghosts in his head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: It's the year 44 BBY. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon encounter Xanatos on Bandomeer and walk into a trap. The only way out is a sealed door. And the only way through seems to be the explosive collar around Obi-Wan's neck and the detonator in his hand. He prays to the Force.And the Force answers.





	Reformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first italicized part is directly translated from the Jedi Apprentice books I own. They are not my making.

_Qui-Gon was back in his nightmare. He felt the same fear, the same horror. The same feeling that he had to stop this from happening although he was in awe over the absolute bravery of the young boy who had suggested this path._

_"I won't allow it", he said to Obi-Wan. "I will use the Force to neutralize the collar."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head. He showed a small smile. "You won't be able to. I know that I can fight you and win. Maybe only this time but this time I am right and you are wrong."_

_Qui-Gon took an involuntary step back. He felt the Force radiate from Obi-Wan in determined waves. The force that radiated from it, overwhelmed him. He and Obi-Wan stared into each other's eyes. Their determination clashed in the dark tunnel._

_Obi-Wan pressed his whole body against the door and held the transmitter close to his body. "Let me go, Qui-Gon", he said. "My time has come."_

_Desperately, Qui-Gon stared at the controlling mechanism. He wanted to destroy it with his lightsaber. He wanted to throw himself against the door. He couldn't allow this._

Obi-Wan feels everything bigger than life. The door he is pressed against. It is cold like he imagines death to be. Just like the dreams he has of his death. Cold. And betrayed. But one with the Force.

He closes his eyes. He can feel the Force surround him, within him. It hums with life, embraces him. It is there like it has never been there in his life before. Just once. It is singing to him. Just once he feels like a real Jedi Knight.

He smiles, sends a last prayer to the Force that his sacrifice may not be in vain and presses the detonator.

Every moment a thousand things happen at once, a million, a billion billion actions take place, even more. Every single moment the Force pulsates with life. And death. The Force is in every single moment. It is in every single moment at once. Future, past, present, it all is the same to the Force. It just is.

It is listening. In this moment it is listening to the waves of Kamino, to the trees of Kashyyyk and the stones of Mandalore. It is listening to the silent prayer of one young Jedi - for a Jedi he had become in death.

In this moment, the Force answers.

Qui-Gon sees Obi-Wan press the trigger and he feels it. He feels a lot right now. The push, the electricity in the small device running its course. He feels the signal being sent and the signal being received. He feels the small blip before and the explosion after.

He feels the Force screaming with death.

He feels a pulse emanating from Obi-Wan, reaching throughout the Force, touching everything.

He feels the Force teeming with life.

The fire of the explosion dies down. The door is broken. And before him lies Obi-Wan. Unharmed. Alive.

Qui-Gon has no time for this now. He reaches for the Force to orient himself, to find the danger he has to stop. Only to find the danger gone. Bandomeer is as save as it can be. Obi-Wan is not.

He kneels down next to the boy and ignites his lightsaber to better see. A miracle. Truly. The boy is alive and unharmed. He is breathing. Then, slowly, he starts twitching. Shivering. Sweating. His closed eyes are moving like those of a crazed beast. His mouth opens to a scream

It is a scream of death. It is the scream of someone who has died and come back.

Then, words, without context, in most cases not even full words. Obi-Wan is struggling against invisible holds. Or maybe it isn't even Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon isn't exactly sure what is happening just that something is and that it belongs to that strange pulse he felt.

He is drowning. He is being flooded by the Force and by memories that are not his own. There are voices speaking to him, all of them speaking at the same time and he can't make out any words. It is too much, too fast and he would fall unconscious if he could. But this is his mind and there is no way out but madness. And he is a fighter.

So he fights.

The memories are getting clearer, fast flashes lives past in front of his inner eye. The voices are getting louder, more sorted out. It's enough to make out simple sentences.

And all the time there is a darkness waiting to drown him completely.

It takes a while until Qui-Gon can make out words. It seems that whatever happened to Obi-Wan is settling in.

Obi-Wan starts to speak like in a dream, like he is seeing things far, far away and his mind is translating them.

"The circle closes. The end begins."

He tries to reach Obi-Wan in the Force but they have no bond and the boy seems to be too far gone for his knowledge of the unifying Force.

"I will show you the power of the Force in balance!"

What he feels in the Living Force though is another matter entirely. He can barely touch Obi-Wan. His light is so dim.

"Through small cruelties, greater ones are born."

Instead of Obi-Wan he feels something different. Someone different.

"Stars will burn black, ashes raining on lifeless worlds."

Several someones. Qui-Gon can't make out a number but he knows it's more than one or two someones.

"Ha! If only we could sell tickets."

Qui-Gon tries to distinguish the different presences he can feel, tries to make out a number. It's too much. Too much conflict in the Force.

"Together we can bringe peace to this chaotic world!"

So he dives deeper. Makes out presences of the light. Complete. But harsh. A weapon.

"Respect for her superiors is the mark of a good Sith."

He feels darkness. All consuming. But also soft. Healing.

"I am your executioner!"

He feels conflict. Old hate.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

It's the first name Qui-Gon hears but none he can place. Still he dives deeper, seeking for Obi-Wan.

"I hate sand."

He thinks he can see a small glimmer but it's far out of reach.

"I am the future of the Sith Order and I intend to reshape it in my image. The Empire and the Sith belong to me."

Qui-Gon shudders at that. He felt the darkness, heard of the Sith. But speaking of a Sith Empire? That is another matter entirely. What possesses Obi-Wan's body now has to be incredibly old.

"You are no Jedi, girl... You are just hatred and bile given form."

Again he feels the light. All-encompassing this time.

"These are the moments we strive for, when the hope of victory becomes real, when we can see peace on the horizon."

Qui-Gon tries to reach for Obi-Wan. The light is with him.

"Life is our enemy, death is our solace."

Until it fades.

"Obligations are what shape our lives."

And flickers again.

"For a safe and secure society!"

Then. Death.

"Kneel before the dragon of Zakuul!"

Darkness.

"I am only one person, among millions from across the galaxy who stood up in the face of evil and said no."

Defiance.

"I am a Jedi like my father before me!"

So much defiance.

"A shame you stepped on the corpses of your mentors to get there."

But it all drowns in the face of the darkness.

"We were what you made us."

And the pain that surrounds him while he seeks Obi-Wan.

"No one survives the trials unmarked."

The darkness is cunning.

"When I joined the Knights, they were a shield protecting our homeworld."

Sometimes it hides in plain sight.

"I am beyond prophecy."

And sometimes it is just open, fresh like a wound. Raw anger.

"I missed you, little sister."

Shivering Qui-Gon goes back. He can't save Obi-Wan. Not alone.

Something followed him.

Obi-Wan sits up, no, his body sits up and his eyes turn to Qui-Gon. Even in the light of his saber they are pitch black. "This galaxy is mine. It is time I ruled it once more."

Qui-Gon is not proud to admit it but he panics. What he feels is ancient and dark, so dark. And hungry. So he knocks down Obi-Wan, presses some points to immobilize his body and then uses the Force to suppress the points further that nothing may use Obi-Wan's body.

After that, he calls the Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who can guess all the ghosts from the quotes?


End file.
